


[Podfic of] kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep / written by minviendha

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creepy, Fluff That Isn't Fluff, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ficviendha.livejournal.com/120184.html">kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep</a> by minviendha<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:33:30</p><p>Sam's supposed to be lucky. He doesn't really feel it until Nick starts paying attention to him, though. AU from somewhere in S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep / written by minviendha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396247) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> This recording includes short clips from "Prelude 12/21" by AFI and "Pet" by A Perfect Circle. If you enjoy the clips please consider purchasing the associated albums. ♥

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/qvuj1dbkxj640oibp0qolebg9twylecu.mp3) | 30.9 MB | 00:33:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/710m2e9xigcaulumvsljca9825aoeg4h.m4b) | 19.6 MB | 00:33:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kiss-my-eyes-and-lay-me-to-sleep).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
